Nurse
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "For the last time, this isn't cosplay. I am a licensed nurse." - After obtaining her. "This is the last time, I'm a nurse." "May I see your diagnosis?" "Hottie, you have nurse clothes, are you a nurse, too?" "Don't worry, I'm an experienced nurse." "Hold on, master, I gonna save you." Interaction Quotes "Soft and numbing.. like being anesthetized.." - Touch. "Your heart beats so fast. Let me make you another injection." - Kiss. "I can feel the beat of my heart going irregular" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "People need to make an appointment with me first." Injection "Eh? Are you my patient? Have you made an appointment?" "I am the No.233 at your service." "Ah.. Not doctor.. I am a nurse, the holy and pure nurse~" "So do you want to get a shot or.. get a jab?" "Because that's the only service I offer." Nurse Outfit "Reason? Is there must be a reason to love nurse costumes?" "Nothing would be better than them." "But back then... I wouldn't know such great things if I hadn't suck a look at the DVD of my boy classmates in.. primary" "Can't remember..." "What's in the DVD? How can I remember that.. well, if I do, I won't tell you." "Anyway.. it hit my heart." Love Affairs "My sister.. Isn't she cool? She's versatile and beautiful." "She's always ahead of me since young. But I didn't envy her because most of her pursuers weren't so pleasing." "How about me? There were some guys going after me. Not too many nor too few." "But at last they all vanished. I don't know if they disappeared from this world or some other things happened." "You asked me why? You know it best. 2 hours of coma, master." Treatment "Sick fool.. How do you feel today? Come to get a shot again?" "There'll be several courses of treatment for you to get well, stick to them or you'll never get better." "How long is a course?" "Let me see." "Hmm.. How long.. What do you think?" "If it's up to me, leave it to me. It's okay for you to just do your part." Temptation "Want any special gift?" "A new nurse costume. Ah.. but a new one wouldn't be that tempting." "How about you buying me a new nurse costume and I will give you a show after you lie on it?" "In that way your blood and swear can soak the new costume, and this makes it more tempting." "This will be the gift, master." Valuables "Sometimes I feel sorry for you.. Even though you are okay, you insist on getting pinholes.." "Tell me why you insist on it." "......" "Haha. My sister and I don't believe in promises very much. Sweet words don't work on us." "Both of us think highly of actions which can really move us, such as..." "Like you are still coming for injections." Draw Blood (Engagement) "But you must get ready for it. I will be your special nurse ever after." "I won't make anyone else an injection. But you, you will spend your lifetime getting it." "It doesn't matter? Never thought you are such a masochism~" "But that is what makes us a pair." "Come and let me take a drop of blood from you. From now on, you will be me, and I you." Special Gift "I saw it when I was on the way to buy medicine. It might suit you very much." Gifting "Looks so normal.." - When disliking a gift. "It's still attractive" - When liking a gift. "Alluring~" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |availableSkin2 = 1 |skinCard = 1 |skinCard2 = 1 }} en:Nurse Catégorie:Intelligence Catégorie:Arrière Catégorie:Milerra Catégorie:Support Catégorie:Éveil